Twice Tried
by Rainy Wuvvs Yewh
Summary: Losing your bestfriend; the one person whom you could trust and confide in, is hard for anyone. So, when a young Bella finds that 'TRUST' is always a lie, can she find it in her heart to trust that lost friend again 96 years later?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I have believed many things in my life. I have believed that there were other life forms out there in space. I have believed that not every soul passed over to the other side of Heaven's door. I have believed that hope was a waste of precious time and there was nothing out there greater than what we already have, I have believed in m all things unnatural, and that a tsunami could form over a dry and heated dessert. I have believed in the impossible, that pigs could actually fly. However, I have not led myself to believe in happy conclusions. Why would I? What in my life could harbor me to believe in such things? I had received a goldfish on my 4th birthday…obviously; I thought we would be together forever. That turned out incorrect when I thought Jimbow could survive out of his little fishbowl. On the other hand, what about the time I had met Christopher Anthony, he had become my best friend in the 2nd grade…I was 8 years old at the time, he 7. Gopher, which had become his nickname after he'd first confessed his obsession with them in 4th grade, was the only real friend I had. He was the one person I let get close and let see the real me. Sitting there in the sandbox during recess on the last day of 1st grade, crying my eyes out was where he had first came to me. Like an angel sent from the Heavens.

'I had wanted to fit in with the other 6 year olds, even knowing I would not be able to do it, I climbed the rusty ladder to the top and grasped my hands around the hard and cold pole. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to jump. With the other kids, protesting shouts for taking too long behind me, I jumped. A shriek escaped my lips as I gripped the pole tightly between my hands and swung. I was scared to move but after deep preparation, I swung back and forth a few times before releasing one hand and grasping the next pole.

Suddenly, I found myself swinging back, forward, and continuing on, a large smile formed across my face as I was nearing the last of the bars. But, caught up in the fact that I had even attempted this and yet I was doing it, I'd suddenly missed the last bar. I tried flinging my arm up to grasp the bar again as my right side dropped down, but my other hand seemed to think it needed to grasp too. So, I ended up letting go and found myself falling to the ground. I knew it wasn't that far from the ground, but when falling and thinking of everything I'd ever known, it seemed to take forever. At first I didn't feel anything as I fell into the sticks and rocks below. But, then it had come, like a bull seeing red. The pain fired up from my lower back to my head as I lay on the ground.

Tears welled in my eyes and ran over as I cried out. I didn't hear anyone coming to see if I was alright, so maybe the scream was in my own mind. Though, I could hear the laughter from above as the other kids found humor in my current situation. My eyes opened not realizing they'd closed as the tears continued to run in humiliation. I found myself struggling to stand knowing I couldn't stay there. Soon enough they would find away to hurt me further than I already was. I don't know how long it took, but I suddenly found myself crouched in on myself in a corner of the little sandbox our schoolyard housed.

I didn't hear the footsteps he'd made as he came over. His presence was unknown to me until he got down on his knees beside me and laid a small hand atop m shoulder. My body froze and stilled for the punch tat was surely to come. Yet, as I waited nothing happened. I finally got the courage to look up, only to come eye to eye with the strangest pair of grey orbs. They blinked and I did too opting I was dreaming.

"Pretty eyes," had been my first words and he'd laughed in response. I frowned thinking the owner of the pretty eyes to be laughing at me. Then he'd spoke, sobering up his laugher, "Are you alright Miss.?" He'd asked. I was more mature than the other kids in my grade, but I was still a child myself. Yet, I knew his voice seemed much older than who it belonged to and he'd called me Miss, what 6 year old refers to another as Miss.? (It wasn't until the next year that I'd found out he was actually 7.) I was honestly shocked. "Y-yes," I stuttered to get out.

My eyes roamed over his form, noticing the same uniform as the other boys were wearing. Yet his seemed much more fitting and he made it not seem so boring. His hair was a dark orange with specks of brown from what I could tell. He had a round face and his grey eyes wide with...worry? I seemed to take too long in my thoughts for then he'd cleared his throat before standing. For some reason my heart seemed to clench at the idea of him leaving. Yet, all he'd done was asked if I was alright. But, all he did was dust off his knees and hold out a hand to me. I didn't think before smiling gratefully and grasping his small hand in my own. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." All he'd said before leading me over to the merry-go-round. The pain in my back and head was long forgotten.'

We'd promised each other that we were going to be together until the end of the world. We'd promsied that if neither of us were married after the age of 28, we'd marry each other. There were no secrets between us, or at least I thought there wasn't. But, it turned out that Gopher had been hiding a huge secret from me. One that changed my life for the worse. He'd changed me in away that no one had, but nowadays I just seemd like a replica of my old self before I'd met him. I turned into the girl I was afriad to become at the age of 6. Now, standing an even 5'11", weighing 166.7pds, and at the firm age of 17 I was invisible. Just as I had been 11 years ago. There was no one in my corner I could confide in or trust. Gopher had left me, just as I always had nightmares he would. Yet, he'd always promised that we'd be together. "Forever until the Sun never shined bright and the Moon didn't bring night," was his response. But, his wasn't around to say that anymore. I, Belle Marie, had lost my only friend.

~~~~~~~~~C.A+B.M~~~~~~~~~


	2. Kissing Trust Goodbye

**Chp.1. Kissing Trust Goodbye**

'"Gopher…..don't!" I screamed. But, he didn't listen. I watched, frozen in place as he stood there. A peaceful smile across his face as he waved his hand. He thought it was a joke. He was testing his life to prove a point. A point he didn't have to prove. "Gopher, please don't do this. I get it alright, I'm sorry. I never should have doubted it." I cried; begging him to listen.

"Why Belle?" He shouted back...a frown replacing the smile. "Why shouldn't I do this? What's 7 years of friendship if we can't trust each other?"

"But, I do trust you."

"If that was true, I wouldn't be doing this."

"I trust you Gopher," I froze as the loud beat of some rock music came blasting around the corner. It couldn't be more than 500 yards away and speeding wouldn't take nothing more than 15 seconds to get down the street to where He stood waiting. "-Just listen to me. I trusted you in the 1st grade to be my friend. I trusted you to protect me from all the other kids."

...13secs...

"I trusted you when Greg Hardy tried to kiss me in 3rd grade. I trusted you in the 5th grade when I had to walk 9 blocks to my house from after school. I've trusted you so many times in just 7 years of friendship."

...10secs...

"I still trust you Christopher Anthony. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what was happening. I was scared okay. I didn't want to disappoint you, I didn't want to lose this friendship. But, I guess now I realize that not telling you did just that. Even if you don't want to be my friend anymore, don't do this."

...8secs...

"Please." I whispered at a last attempt.

...7secs...

...6secs...

...5secs...

"Trust me."

...4secs...

...3secs...'

~~~~~~~~~C.A+B.M~~~~~~~~~

'Trust me...I know what I'm doing!  
>From day one I got things wrong,<br>One day I'll get things right. (Maybe)  
>I never thought I knew the answers<br>While the whole world thinks they might.

Big headed, wrong-headed  
>Anything under the sun,<br>I'm really no-one.  
>Trust me<br>Trust me  
>Trust me'<p>

I reached a hand over to click off my alarm before flopping back on my bed with a sigh. Today was not going to be a good day. I could already tell. Today was the first day at my new school. I was a Junior and I wasn't excited. I didn't know whether to call it a dream or a nightmare. But, either way, thinking about that day would only bring pain. I was glad it didn't finish and conitnue the cycle. Even 96 years later, I could never let go. I knew it was wrong of me to hurt myself with thoughts of my old bestfriend, but in a way it also brought me comfort. Comfort to know that I haven't forgotten him.

"Isabella!" Rylie called from the opposite side of my door. Yes, my name was now Isabella. It's been changed many times throughout the years from: Isabel, Isabelle, Belle, Marabelle, Marie Belle, Idabell, Bella and now to Isabella. There were many more in between but they didn't last as long as those did.

"Yes, Rylie?" I replied.

"Mother said get ready for school." She voiced.

"I'm getting up now." She didn't reply so I figured she went to wake the others. Rylie was my adopted sister or more so I hers. I was adopted into the Ween family exactly 6 months ago. Mrs. Ween also known as Amberlynn needed someone to look after her kids but a childhood memory made her fear for her children in hiring a babysitter. So, that's where I came in. They accepted me willingly into the family and treated me as their own. But, there were times when I knew this wasn't where I belonged. Something would always be missing, _someone_ would always be missing. The family included Mrs. Amberlynn Ween herself, her husband Thomas Ween and their children. There was 13 year old Rylie, 10 year old Charlie, twin 6 year olds Addie and Andee and last but not least 2 year old Thalia.

I finally got the energy to get out of bed before gathering my bathroon essentials and heading out into the hall. I was in luck because the upstairs bathroon; exactly across from my room was empty. I quickly took a 5 minute shower and brushed my teeth before wrapping up in a towel and rushing back into my room. I wasn't too particular about what I wore. But, I was highly against anything bright; more so meaning pink, or anything lacey or frilly. After picking through my small set of clothes, I settled on a simple white button-up over my black tank top with a black vest. My khaki cargo shorts and black and white chuck taylors. It was simple, wouldn't draw much attention and very me. I threw my hair into a messy side ponytail and called it a day.

After re-checking that I had everything I needed for my first day, I followed the smell of Apple Cinnamon Waffles to the kitchen. I greeted and said goodbye to Mr. Ween whom hastily grabbed his briefcase and jacket before rushing out the front door. 'Late,' I thought. Mr. Ween worked as a lawyer, my stomach knotted, in Port Angeles. It hurt to even think of words that in some way could relate to Gopher. His father, Edward Masen, was a lawyer. An exceptional one at that, the best Chicago could ever wish to have. It was heartbreaking when Mr. Masen was robbed and murdered at gun point coming from his office late one stormy night.

"Isabella, are you alright dear?" Mrs. Ween asked placing a hand on my stiff shoulder. I looked into her warm blue eyes before nodding. She smiled sofly before guiding me into the deliciously aroma filled kitchen.

"Bewwa!" Thalia shouted excitedly as I walked into the room. She waved her little arms up in the air at me. I grinned as I patted her blonde curls being careful not to let her touch me. Her hands were covered in what I presumed to be grits. "Hey, buddy." I replied taking a seat countercorner from her spot.

"Are you all ready for school?" Mrs. Ween quesitoned as she placed a steamy hot breakfast in front of me with a glass of ice cold milk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled before saying grace and digging into the meal.

I finished the breakfast in record timing, setting my empty dishes in the sink before grabbing my bookbag. I bid farewell to everyone and walked out the front door to my first day of torture. I could already feel that it was going to be a complete fiasco.


	3. Saviors

**Chp.2. Saviors**

It was a gentle breeze out today, not too cold for my morning walk to school. There was a glimmer of Sun peeking from behind the clouds but it was not fully in veiw. Yet, my pale skin seemed to illuminate in the little light it provided. Even though this was my 3rd week in this small town, I'd not been outside the house since coming here and two other times when the family went to a diner to have dinner and when I went shopping with Mrs. Ween for household essentials.

So, I was not surprised to see all the eyes following me as I walked. It did make me feel self-conscious seeing as I wasn't the most social person. I've outgrown it majorly over the years, though it still happens at least three times a year depending on the situation, social anxiety became an illness of mines when I was younger after meeting G-Gopher.

I didn't take well to large crowds and it helped in my situation. I was homeschooled throughout the years because of the anxiety attacks. They'd gotten worse after 'the incident'. Sometimes though people wouldn't take a hint and another problem of mines came front. I'd ascertained a level of anger issues. I could hardly hold my tongue or control my movements when I felt pressured. It's like I wasn't there anymore yet I could hear and see what was going on.

My anger issues have brought me a lot of unwanted attention over the years. It also brought me a lot of regrets yet I could do nothing to change the past. I'd lost too much and it hurt to reminisce on my mistakes. My biggest fear is repeating the past, it would kill me to have to go through what I've been through over again.

The one thing I'd never forget and always regret since walking into this line of life is Prest Xander Tylers. Prest was someone who'd became another Gopher to me. I'd sworn that I'd never let anyone else in...to protect myself. But, I couldn't deny the white haired, pretty eyed, dimpled faced little boy. Prex as I'd come to name him, had heterochromia. He had it in two ways, in the eyes which caused him to have bi-colored eyes. His left eye's outer ring was hazel yet the area surrounding the pupil was a metallic ocean blue. Then his right eye was gunmetal with orange near the pupil. Yet, they were so entrancing...you could never look away. He also had heterochromia in his hair which wasn't very common. Usually it was a small part but he'd been born with the snow white hair of an arctic wolf. It was silky and flowy. But, for some odd reason it always felt cold. The weird thing about his hair is that in the middle of his head if you moved the white aside, you could see the dark brown tresses that'd come from his Mother. Yet, that's the only place they resided.

Another thing about Prex was that he was deaf. Yet, he could speak just as fluently as the next person and in 3 languages. Two of which I knew and that took years for me to perfect. However, it only took some months for him to grasp them and he couldn't even hear the words or accent in which they were pronounced. He also had no trouble with knowing what a person was saying, even if he looked away for a second as you were speaking, he'd caught every word. Sometimes, I secretly wondered if he could actually hear. He'd always tried to explain that he felt when his alarm went off or someone was speaking to him and the words they were saying by the vibratons in the air. But, if I ever questioned that he was too good he'd just say, "Practice Belle, all I do is practice." I would always nod and change the subject.

"Good ol' Prex." I sighed.

"Prex?" I gasped before tripping over my feet. My arms shot out automatically to stop from colliding my face into the concrete. But, before I could injure myself in any way, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. A shock of electricity seemed to flow up my spine from my waist where my savior's arms were stationed. Yet, this jolt of electricity did not calm me. For some reason it seemed to make my blood boil.

"Are you alright?" A voice spoke. It was the same voice that had shocked me in the first place.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I'd finally stood balanced on my feet. I waited for said person to remove their arms that started to feel more than uncomfortable. Yet, they never even tensed a muscle. I gently pushed against their hands to let the person know that they could release me now. I could clearly hear the sigh escape their lips as they slowly lossened their arms before dropping them.

Inwardly I smiled at finally being free from the awkward hold on my part. But, keeping my face blank of any emotion I turned around to face this strange savior. I suddenly found myself staring at a dark red polo. I trailed my eyes up to see a chin full of dark stubble and then a unattractive grin, further up a wide nose and then stopping on a pair of dark blue eyes that seemed to be roaming over my own form.

"Umm, thank you." I replied before turning on my heel and continuing on my way. Something about that blue eyed fellow was chilling. I could feel it. I quickly picked up my pace when I heard his voice calling me back from behind. I glanced up and thanked the Heavens. There stood the sign I would kiss if it wasn't hazardous to my health, 'Forks High: Home of the Spartans'. I quickly turned into what I assumed was the student parking lot of the school. I could make out the sound of my follower's footsteps halt before turning in the opposite direction. I breathed a sigh of relief before officially taking in my surroundings. There were a few cars already parked around the lot. All were rusted and old automobiels besides one, a black Mercedes. I was in love. If it was one thing I knew, it was cars. My hands itched to run along the smooth looking paint and take a tinker under the hood of the vehicle.

**Beeep!**

I jumped in place before turning around. An old balck and rusted 1978 Toyota pickup front bumper stood before me. I rolled my eyes toward the windshield hoping the driver could see before moving out the way. I watched as the rumbling engine of the truck rode past, a boy wearing a green Spartans cap glanced over at me before turning away quickly when he realized I was looking. I smirked before making my way to what I could only guess was the front office. I felt the temperature change as I stepped inside the small confined space. The room was much warmer than the outside. The walls were a muddy brown with paintings and certificates hung around them. There seemed to be fresh waxed wooden floor tile along the floor. I moved towards the block of a desk sectioned in the middle of the room seperating what I could presume the waiting area from the back adminstrations' offices.

A lady wearing a bright orange sweater sat behind the desk on a off-colored computer chair that didn't match the coffee colored desk. She was very much engrossed into something on the desk that I couldn't make out. I cleared my throat respectfully to gather her attention. She looked up quickly bouncing her short orange curls around her face. She seemed shocked at my presence though I could make out the bit of fear running deep through her eyes. I smiled in reply to her warm smile as she gazed at me, showing my sharp, bright and milky white teeth.

"H-hello there," she clammered out as her heart raced.

I took a step forward before speaking, "Mattina, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said quietly. She nodded before flipping through some papers on her desk.

"Yes, well it's great to meet you, I'm Mrs. Cope. This is a map of the school so you can get around. We had picked out a student to show you around, but Al-," **BRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG! **The shrill sound of the bell cut off the rest of her sentence. "Sorry about that, as I was saying. She's not here, so I'm afraid you'll have to use the map. It shouldn't be too difficult to find your way though and I highlighted the best routes just in case. This paper here is your schedule with all your classes and this blank sheet needs to be signed by all your teachers and returned at the end of the day." She concluded.

I thanked her before making my way from the office and towards my first hour class. I was already going to be late. I looked down at my schedule as I walked. I had Algebra II first. That deserved a very vocal slur of words. But, I just ranted inside. Who in their right mind would make Algebra or any type of math a first period class? That was the most idiotic thing ever! I was deep into thought as I read over my schedule when I ran into a wall. My breath knocked from my lungs as I staggered back from the impact. What I didn't prepare for, was said wall to save me from falling. The hands grasping me into a upright position were hard yet they were gentle.

My eyes drifted over the form of my second savior today. Yet, this one didn't send chills down my bones. I caught the bright white of a jacket that seemed to blend with the palest skin I'd ever seen. The white jacket was open at the neck and the chalky pale skin seemed to blind me. I trailed my eyes up over the strogn structured face of what I believe to be a male before making contact with a pair of worried golden orbs.


End file.
